That sweet taste of vengeance
by PetitMoi
Summary: Elise witness the murder of her parents by the Brittle Brothers. Luckily, she happens to encounter a certain doctor that is more than willing to help her vengeance her parents death.
1. Chapter 1

With the image of her parents murder still fresh in her mind, Elise continued to run until her legs would give in. She ran for her life, for safety, for her parents, for everything she had ever loved. Her dress got more torned up the more she ran, stumbled and fell over bushes and rocks. Her feet bled and her lungs ached for air.

* * *

The day had started off as usual. Her parents got out of bed early to take care of the chores, just like any other day. But the calm sunny day had been abruptly disturbed by shouts and horses neighing. The Brittle Brothers had shown no mercy when they hung up her parents in separate loops from a nearby tree. Elise had witnessed it all thru the window. None of the brothers had noticed her so she saw her chance to run off to get the marshal. Her parents had got the worst of punishments, just because they were "niggerlovers", as one of the Brittle Brothers so delicately had put it. They had laughed at her parents as they hung in their loops, first struggling to get lose, to catch some air. But the kicking had eventually stopped and a gruesome silence had fallen over the little farm.

* * *

At a tree nearby, Elise stopped to catch her breath. Her lungs still ached as she gasped for air. She had no idea for how long she had been running. She collapsed against the tree and watched as the sun slowly started to descend behind the trees. Her mind was blank and she felt completely empty inside. She wanted to cry but her tears seemed gone. She tried to stand back up. She felt she needed to run again, run until her heart would give in and stop beating. She wanted to run 'til her last breath. With weakened legs she started walking towards a small dusty road she knew about. Perhaps there she could get help and maybe even some food and a safe place to sleep. As she reached the old road, she noticed how quiet it was around her. She didn't like it at all. For the first time in hours she had time to feel fear. What if the Brittle Brothers were close? Had they followed her on a distance? She took a quick look around and started slowly running up the road. At that moment, the only thing she heard was her heavy breathing and her own hearts hard thumping inside her sore chest. She hadn't been running for long when her legs gave in again and she fell hard against the gravel. A small cloud of dust flew up in her face and made her cough. She sat up and felt completely miserable. She was alone on a dark dusty road, without anyone to console or protect her. Elise felt like giving up. Why didn't the Brittle Brothers come and finish her now? Atleast then she would be with her loving parents again.

As all hope seemed lost, she suddenly glimpsed a faint light in the distance. Quickly, she got back up on her feet, dust off the gravel and filth from her dress and began walking towards the faint light that grew stronger for every step she took towards it. Suddenly, the shape of a horse, a man dressed in gray and a big wagon with a giant wobbly tooth on top. The image made her almost giggle but she was too tired to. As the whole carriage finally reached her, it stopped and the man in gray took his paraffin lamp and held it up close to her face. She looked at the older man and felt her heart skip a beat when his kind eyes met hers. She was gonna be okay, she was safe now. "Good evening to you, little lady. How come you're out here all by yourself at this hour? You seem completely worn out. Please, jump up next to me and I'll take you wherever you wanna go." Elise wanted to cry of happiness by his kindness and jumped up and sat next to him. She automatically curled up next to him so she wouldn't freeze. Without a word, the man next to her pulled of his coat and placed it around her. Then the carriage started to move and Elise felt herself sink into a welcoming deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Elise woke up with a slight headache. The man in gray had lifted her off the seat and placed her on a thick plaid next to the warm fire. Her eyes stung as the bright light of the morningsun hit her face. She tried to sit up but her body was very weak and she felt a growing pain in her entire body. "Fraulein, be careful." His voice hit her by surprise. She hadn't seen him at first but as she turned her head she sat him sitting opposite her. He gave her a concerned look as he walked over to her and squatted down by her side. "I believe you don't have any strength left after last night. I suggest you lay back down and try to get some more rest. You'll need it."

She wanted to thank her savior, but how she didn't know. As he rose up, she grabbed his hand. It felt so warm and soft in hers. "Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" "Oh, fraulein, there is no need to either thank me or repay me. You were a lady in distress, and since I'm a good gentleman, I felt obligated to help you." He left her side and sat down opposite her again. Elise tried to rest, but thousands of thoughts interrupted her from going back to sleep. The emptiness and sorrow inside had slightly subsided but she knew it was only a matter of time before the feelings would return. Probably stronger than before.

"What's your name, good sir?" Elise looked at him with tired red eyes. "Oh, tut mir leid, fraulein, I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Doctor King Schultz and before you ask what kind of doctor I am, I'm pretty sure you've seen the big wobbly tooth on top of my wagon." She met his answer with a smile. "I'm Elise. Pleasure to meet you, Dr Schultz." Their eyes met once again. "Elise, sucha beautiful name." He said as he placed more twigs in the fire. "Thank you." Elise mumbled. She tried to come up with the best way to thank him. He was her rescuer and she couldn't live with the thought of not thanking him in some way.

With the last strength she had gained from resting, she rose from her plaid and since her legs wouldn't carry her, she crawled on all fours over to him. She sat down close to him. "Miss, you need your rest. I suggest I help you back to your plaid. You're not strong enough to be either walking or crawling around." She dismissed his words and moved closer and closer. Their faces were so close to eachother that she could feel his breath against her face. "I wanna thank you for helping me, doctor. Just let me thank you." As Schultz tried to speak, she silenced him by placing her lips against his. Those soft lips of his.

He wanted to break the kiss, it felt wrong. But the life he lived didn't bring along the pleasure of having a woman in his arms. He had needed release for a very long time. Elise was young enough to be his granddaughter, but she kissed like a real woman. His body tingled as she suddenly placed a slender hand dangerously near his crotch. His arousal was clearly showing and his mind and body wanted two different things.

Elise's hand continued it's journey closer to his crotch and got a slightly sigh from the doctor as she finally reached that hard bulge inside his pants. But suddenly, Schultz grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him, breaking that sweet soft kiss. "Fraulein, this is not how you have to thank me. You don't have to give your body to me." Her hand was still placed on his bulge and to tease him further, she gently squeezed, clearly feeling how painfully aroused he was. "I don't know any other way to thank you, Doctor Schultz. I want to thank you somehow. Please, let me thank you." "Miss, why are you so eager to thank me in this manner?" Elise never broke their eyecontact as she was searching for a good answer to his question. "I think you would enjoy this. I think you've been lonely for too long and I may only be 20 years old but I can tell when a man needs release and I know I can pleasure you." Schultz sighed heavy as the proposal made him even more aroused. She was right, of course. He needed release badly and the young woman in front of him was truly a feast for his eyes. "I don't want you to do something you really don't wanna do, fraulein. Do you understand?" Elise nooded. "I understand completely, good Doctor. But what's the harm? It's just two people, a man and a woman, that both needs some company and release." Damn, the girl wasn't stupid, he thought. "I think you better return to your plaid, Elise, and get some rest. Here, Let me help you." He stood up and grabbed her slender hands in his. He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the warm plaid. As he laid her back down, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his once more. As Schultz wasn't prepared for her little ambush, he slightly lost his balance and fell down on the plaid next to her. "I'll never stop if you won't give in and let me thank you this way, Doctor Schultz." Schultz sighed as she straddled him. "I see you've got some of your strength back."

Elise smirked as rubbed her lower abdomen against the his hardness, causing him to sigh once more. "Pardon my language, but it seems like the good Doctor Schultz could really use a good fuck." Schultz fought against every nerve to let her continue, still he didn't want to push her away and when he feels her wetness against his cock, he looses control and gives in for the pleasure. She rides him passionately with slow, long movements with her hips. It feels so delicate, so soft and welcoming, he thinks. He never wants it to end. He wants to keep her there forever. The feeling of a warm beautiful woman against his body. How he'd longed for this, dreamed of this, thought of it every night. Her sudden question makes him snap back to reailty. "Tell me Doctor." She breaths heavy as she begins to ride him a little faster and quicker. "Doesn't this seem like a pretty good way to thank someone?" Schultz doesn't answer as her pace speeds up for every time she moves her hips. He doesn't know for how long he can take it. He needs to come so badly. He bites his lower lip to stop himself from yelling. After what feels like an eternity, he whimpers "Ja, ja."

Suddenly, he's dangerously close to the edge and as Elise slides up and down his cock one more time, he grabs her hips violently with both hands and cries out loudly. His whole body throbs as he climax deep inside her. He's practically shaking from head to toe. As Elise climbs off of him and lays down next to him, she feels like she finally can get some rest.


End file.
